inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Lordranged7/Archive19
Tabs Umm can u check my profile if I got it right? La Flamme Harmonics Kirakira Illusion ' 11:49, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Please~! I maybe in the computer all the time, but I'm not good at editing some stuff... ^^; 'La Flamme Harmonics Kirakira Illusion ' 11:59, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Arigatou, Lord-chan! I'll let you know when I have questions and help! 'La Flamme Harmonics Kirakira Illusion ' 12:10, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Trolls A few trolls have edited some pages and have added racist/innapropriate remarks to them, we are currently having to battle them undoing the things that they have done wrong. Just wanted to alert thid to you so the can be banned as soon as possible. 'RyuujiFlame →Shoot Command 07 15:38, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Ban Lord... could you please ban the user Shawn Froste 2. He has been adding unnecessary, racist and rude edits to articles and even user pages. GouenjiShuuya'123[[User talk:GouenjiShuuya'123|'Bakunetsu Screw']][[User:GouenjiShuuya'123/Info Profile!|'Fire Tornado']]15:38/07.30.2013 Re: Happy Birthday~! Thanks so much Lord! I really appreciate it!! And I've been having a great birthday day so far uwu! マジョレール ☆きらきら☆ 20:36, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Ahh got some really great presents. And yess I'm finally 15! o(｀ω´ )o マジョレール ☆きらきら☆ 20:49, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Ban could you please not ban ppl by their IP adress because i let my brother(shawn frost 2) use my laptop Safdfgsfg (talk) 02:24, August 1, 2013 (UTC) okay then, thanks for telling me:) Safdfgsfg (talk) 11:13, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Ban this Guy Plz :D Hey lord can u ban this user User:Inazumacreep cause he deleted alot of pages and me and majorelle had to undo them. Here is an example http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Fubuki_Shirou?diff=496425&oldid=496420. Kariya Ice Ground Penguin the Hand ' ' 01:32, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Thanks lordina :D anyways Congrats on your win your team deserved the win :D Kariya Ice Ground Penguin the Hand ' ' 04:39, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Of course u deserved to win :D by the way like my sprites i did i used for example Ichino i used the pic from the match against Zan does it look good Lord :D ' 'Kariya' 'Ice Ground' 'Penguin the Hand' ' ' 04:55, August 2, 2013 (UTC)' Thanks lordina i kind of learnt how to do it today i am really glad you like it by the way do u want me to make you a Shindou one if you like. Kariya Ice Ground Penguin the Hand ' ' 05:05, August 2, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome lordina omg i had to fix the endou page it was blank and i didnt realise that until i wanted to see his TCG's. Kariya Ice Ground Penguin the Hand ' ' 05:17, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Gallery for Ichinose Kazuya Lord is ok if i make a Gallery for Ichinose cause i have some TCG's to add to Ichinose if its possible. Kariya Ice Ground Penguin the Hand ' ' 05:45, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Thanks and ok cause i got the TCG main page on and im seeing what the code numbers are. Hopefully the one on endou's is right cause i wrote exactly wat was said for each cards. Kariya Ice Ground Penguin the Hand ' ' 05:50, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Yayz~! Yayz~! We did it~ We came first :D~! I guess I will, what about you? Tenryuu no 12:29,8/2/2013 12:29, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Tcgs Hey lord i put new tcgs up with the proper codes on it hope they are good ^^ Kariya Ice Ground Penguin the Hand ' ' 07:35, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Thanks lord i have quite alot to add since most of them are from the origanal series and its great seeing the code names there ^^. Kariya Ice Ground Penguin the Hand ' ' 07:56, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Re:Gifs Yo! I use Adobe Photoshop CS6 for making gifs. Hope that helped a little. :D 08:18, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Uhm...not exactly... You have to open a video with the application and choose a part of the video you want to make a gif with. The application will then consecutive frames of that part. Then you have to chose Save for Web and then Save it on your computer. 09:48, August 3, 2013 (UTC) You are welcome and okay :D 10:41, August 3, 2013 (UTC) YES THANK YOU OMG. THANK YOU/ REBLOGS IT/ RANGE YOUR THE BEST ;+; Re: HB! Thank you very much Lordina~!! ;DD I know, I am inactive, but I checked this day to see if I had a message (:3) and I wanted to thank you~! :D SnowyBoy❄ 08:47, August 4, 2013 (UTC)